Breathe You In
by RightHereRightNowForever
Summary: "Where did you come from?" He murmurs, running fingers through her brown hair. He took a deep unneeded breath taking in her scent."Mine." he growled out, possessiveness spreading threw him as he watched her unconscious form.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first story ever and my first True Blood Story. this is just a tester of sorts. its a bit vague but the second chapter will be up soon so tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>He remembers the first time he saw them. Sitting on a large stone near the river in one of the many forest he'd roamed. He had only heard about them from the stories he had been told. Myths, that's what they were. But there they were male and female. The male stood tall looking about for any sins of danger, sword on his hip and only dressed in pants smeared with dirt, tanned skin with dark here and hard green eyes. He stood towering over the female whose lithe body was crouched on the flat part of the rock, blonde hair to one side of her shoulder hiding her face from view as she drank water from her small hands.<p>

As curious as he was he dared not disturbed them but chose to watch from his perch in the tree on the other side. The male looking always alert hadn't seen him yet and he wanted to keep it that way. As powerful as he as he knew he would not fare well in a battle with him. He watched as the male crouched also speaking softly to the female in a language he didn't recognize and touched her hair gently, then went for a drink himself.

A noise, from the forest right below him alerted all three of them. He had seen a Viking party in the forest sometime ago, it must have been them. The male stood swiftly and looked over his eye roaming the tree line until he saw him. Still perched on the branch, his head tilted to the side slowly curious but very guarded. The female followed his gaze. Finally being able to see her face, she had the wide intense blue eyes. There was a long standoff neither party moving.

The Vikings shouted and marched closer. It was then Godric saw it. One of the few memories he would forever have. The male drew the woman close to him and spread his large wings. He had four, all a light brown colour and with one last curious look at Godric he disappeared into the evening sky.

* * *

><p>Yes i know its short but still reviews mean a lot :)<p>

-RN


	2. Grabbing the Reigns of Freedom

Hello everyone! :) I got pumped when I saw the reviews I had to write up the next part. hope I can live up to your expectation. Anyways I wrote this while studying hope you like it.

* * *

><p>It was cold. It's been that way for years now. Not even the small windows leading to the outside where the sun was shone through, could warm the small room she was in, but it did hold some small hope that there something else outside these four walls.<p>

She said and sat on the small bed in the room and stared out the window. It's about 2 years, give or take a few months, since she was thrown in the room. Not sure what happened but she still clung to what little hope she has of getting out as sad as it is to admit. She ran her fingers over a thin white line that ran along her thigh- a reminder of the last time she was caught trying to escape she continued to stare out not really seeing anything.

She mumbled to herself a small twitch in her left fingers, body tense. They would be coming soon, they would come every few days around this time and…she could feel the needle holes that riddled the inside of her elbows and shuddered.

She went over the plan in her mind again; sure it would work this time. As long as when she needs them they would appear she would be able to actually leave.

_Clink_

_Clink_

The door was flipped open not long after she worked up her nerve and 3 men entered.

"You've been quiet today" one of them said as he edged along the walls of the cell going on her right. "Will you be a good girl today?" he chuckled.

"I kind of like the fire makes the blood taste even better." Another laughed, he walked casually to her other side and grabbed her hand roughly and forced her to extend it, as the last man, shorter than the other cam in front her with the needle he tapped it gently and connected it to one of the vial he had in a case and inserted it into her arm. He gave her hand a rough punch they watched as the blood started to flow.

Now was her chance. She shifted a bit and produced a sharp piece of metal from under her leg and turned to the side quickly and stabbed the mad holder her arm hard in the side and shoved the metal as far as it would go, he release her and held his side as the blood leaked from the wound.

"You little bitch!" He growl she took the opportunity and bashed her head into the man in front her he stumbled backward. Turning on the other man as he made a grab for her, she bit his hand hard drawing blood until he released her and she was out the cell door the needle still in her arm. She ran out the door and slammed it behind her.

She has only ever made it this far once but didn't slow down as she went up the stairs and out the basement door. She heard the noise from the men behind her it pushed her to go faster, the thought of what would happen if she was caught. It was bright upstairs and she squinted at the light, but she found the door easily.

"there she is!" one of the men shouted as she took her first step outside in 2 years, and took off into the forest, not sure what the hell she was going but as long as it was away from where she was. Away from the cold dark room it was fine. She heard a shot and took a chance to look behind her. Two of the men were ran after her with gun in their hands, her heart stopped for a second then took off again with her feet as she dashed through the forest, rocks bruised her bare feet as she ran.

They were still behind her screaming at her to stop another shot rang through the air and she felt the bullet whizz past her and 2 more. She ran in and out of the trees and tried to lose them. Feeling the panic set in as they were still behind her she looked back again and didn't she small jutting in front of her. If she had she would have avoided it and wouldn't have started a fast and painful tumble down the slope behind it, ended with a wet stop in a small stream at the bottom. She let out a soft pain fill moan but struggled up all the same. She coughed and spat out the blood from her mouth and stumbled to her feet. She looked up after the world had stopped spinning. The men stood right on the jutting gun aimed on her.

"If you move I'll shoot… And believe missy. I ain't missing" he shouted down at her and nudged his partner to go down. She swallowed and decided at that moment she'd rather die than go back to being used by these men. She turned quickly, heard as the gun man shouted the explosion of the gun as he pulled the trigger, and she ran and she ran until the ground had disappeared from underneath her feet.

The freefall she was in was cut short as they appeared on her back. Sleek, the colour of the earth. They had stopped her decent and made her glide barely missing the tips of the trees another shot was fired it shook her body and she winced but she kept going...

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom is never voluntarily given by the oppressor; it must be demanded by the oppressed.<strong>

**Martin Luther King, Jr**

* * *

><p><strong>Well thereit is. :) review! they are welcome! <strong>

**A/N: I won't be able to update again till thursday when my exams are done.**

**-RN**


	3. The Fallen, Found and Missing

**HI EVERYONE :). I'm back. Thank you all for the review and putting the story on you alerts it means a lot. :). Personally I really don't like this chapter that much and I may rewrite it (again) depends tho. but tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>The pain had gotten to me and it had become hard to kept myself going. the I fell air whipping past me. what met me was not the hard ground but the cold metal as it crashed into my back. Or as I crashed into it. A pained cry that ripped through me as I felt my brain rattle in my skull. I could see the visage of people appearing around me.<p>

"Fuck…did she…from" someone was speaking, nut the pounding in my head and the pound of my heart kept me from hearing. It hurt the simultaneous pound of them both.

"…Take her…" I heard it wasn't the same voice as before.

"_Take me? Take me where" _I wanted to scream. Tell them not to touch me, fly away or something, but when I tried to move my body shook in a fit of pain and another cry escaped my lips.

"Drain her? Mouthwatering." Another twitch from my hand. Black spots started to appear in my line of sight when I felt myself being moved from my position. I groaned and a soft voice hushed me soothingly.

A slam, more movements and the sound of an engine turning over I think. I felt hands on me…gentle cold hands.

"…burning…" it came from above me. I opened my eye wider and tried to get a better view of who held me only to be greeted my more pain and the darkness encroached on my vision and worsened it. I tried desperately to cling to consciousness, but I couldn't and my body went limp as I went unconscious.

The bright light flashed into view, then the sound of hasty footfalls, and the whiteness of the room…

_**Dallas Hospital**_

_Godric sat in the waiting room of Dallas Hospital with Stan who sat unhappily beside him. Isabel was at the receptionist tell her how they had found the girl…or the most believable story she could come up with. They couldn't very well tell them she fell from the sky onto their car could they. He thought back to a few moments ago. _

_They were going home after a meeting with the king when the roof sank in with a heavy smash and Stan stopped the car. His underlings had their fangs out but no one moved, tense in anticipation of a fight. Then he smelt it, the intoxicating scent of blood, his fangs click out he frowned and cast his eyes upward to the roof. Stan was the first one out and he made a soft hungry growl soon after, which prompted Isabel and himself to get out._

_He wasn't expecting to see a girl on his car, a male vampire maybe, but not a human girl…well she looked human but her smell was wasn't the same. He cocked his head to the side and looked her over. A wound was at her side was pouring blood and bruises littered her caramel colored skin but she was alive, but just barely._

_"Where the fuck did she comes from?" Stan said frowning fangs still out. Godric gave him a look._

_"We should take her to a hospital…"Isabel suggested the more level headed of the two. Godric nodded as she cried out in pain._

_"Cant we just drain her? She smells mouthwatering, No one would fine her." Stan counted a hungry look in his eye. Godric admitted she did smell wonderful but it wouldn't be right to do that to the poor thing that looked like she had already been to hell and back. Godric frown and gently picked her from the roof. He hushed her gently as she made a strangle noise of pain and he went back into the car. She was on fire her skin instantly heating up his cold arms._

_"She's burning up" he mumbled to himself as he frowned and looked up at her face where he met the lightest pair of brown unseeing eyes. "To the hospital" he told Stan who got back into the car with a growl and sped off._

_"The doctors are removing the bullet now…the nurse is asking if we would like to take her into our care since she has no one to claim her" Isabel said and sat beside Godric._

_"No. we don't need any more humans in our nest. She could try and kill us for all we know."_

_"But we cannot just…" she was cut off when Godric raised a hand to silence her. He could sense another argument coming on between her and Stan, one her wanted to avoid. People were staring enough as it was._

_"I agree with Stan in some sense. It would not be wise to bring her back to the nest, Isabel. It is very kind of you to want to care for her." he said looking up at her. "If you wish to you may find her family but until then she will have to stay here."_

_Isabel nodded but with a small frown._

"Where did she come from though?" Isabel asked as she sat down next to him. He shook his head.

"For that I have no answer." he murmured. He still felt the warmth on his arms from when he held her. He too found it very curious…she wasn't human that much was certain. He frowned. It could pose a problem if she wasn't human more likely than not she wasn't alone…and whoever else was with her may come looking for her. An additional problem he really did not want or need.

"We should go. We ain't obligated to stay here." Stan said annoyed. He was right it would be dawn soon in any case.

"Yes let us leave. Isabel if you wish you may come and visit." She smiled and nodded. It was nice to see that she at least still retained some of her humanity.

**Somewhere else in Dallas earlier that evening.**

Aileron Anderson sat in his five year old daughter's room where he had combed her hair into a bun, like he's been doing for the longest time. With weary but wise old green eyes he stares down at her with a small smile.

"Alexandra do you have everything?" he asked, as he took her hand gently. She bit her lip and thought for a moment, then nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes daddy" he smiled and grabbed her ballet bag and lead her out the door and into the car. She sat in her car seat quietly playing with her dolls as he drove an all too familiar to her ballet class. "Daddy?" he glances at her through the rear view mirror.

"Hmm? What is it loved?"

"Do you think sissy is happy I'm doing ballet like her?" she asked looking up at him with bright hazel green eyes. This question threw him off as it always does whenever she asked its variation. His fist clinched around the steering wheel as his chest felt like someone had just stepped into it. He didn't let her see how it affected him.

"Of course she does honey" she smiles tightly, "she would be very happy."

"I wish she could see" she said softly looking out the window squinting at the setting sun. "Then she could teach me too."

"So do I Alex. So do I" he muttered the tightness in his chest left him breathless and his soul felt like it had just died again as he thought about his eldest daughter. The same feeling of helplessness he felt the day she didn't come home crept up on him again. He remembered like it was just yesterday. How he looked for her for days but came home empty handed. He watched Alex beg for her older sister who she looked up to in every way- the only female figure she had…gone...It broke his heart.

He wasnt even able to feel the blood bond which usually meant only on thing. he shuddered as the thought ran though his head. The last time he had felt the loss of a bond was when his wife Alexandra-his youngest daughters name sake- died giving birth. that tore him apart and he vowed to never have that feeling again.

He remembered how Alex had begged for her older sister who she looked up to in every way- the only female figure she had- to come home…gone...It broke his heart.

The feeling of failure, hurt, pain, as he watched his family dwindle down and break apart no matter how hard he had tried to hold everything he loved, it fell away like sand slipping through his fingers. He looked back again, to make sure she was still in her car seat.

She was all he had left.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Family is the most important thing in the world." Author: Princess of Wales Diana<em>**

**_1961-1997, Wife of Charles, Prince of Wale_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>well that's all for now. Please reveiw and tell me what you think! thank you!<em>**

**_-RN_**


	4. A Bit of Comfort

hey everyone :) chapter 4!

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the next night that the hospital called Isabel, telling her that the girl was wake. She nodded and hung up turning to Godric with a small frown.<p>

"Will you go?" she asked… "I have some business to take care of, with some new vampires and Stan is not the best person to send."

"Yes it is fine." Godric replied and walked out the door and sped off at speed only a vampire can achieve. He would use this opportunity to get some answers out of her. Entering the hospital he immediately felt uncomfortable-no vampire would feel comfortable in a hospital-but walked up to the receptionist she looked up at him absently then her eyes widen a bit. He quickly explained to the situation to her and she led him to the room. He saw her sitting up in the bed.

The room smelled of bleach and other cleaning products but he could still smell her blood in the air. The nurse left and he stood at the edge of her bed and looked her over. The dirt that once covers her face and hair was gone and her smaller scraps bandaged. She was also hooked up to an IV and heart monitor with the oxygen tubes in her nose. Her black hair was braided and over her shoulder.

"It is good to see you are awake" he greeted her she didn't look at him.

"Where did you come from?" he asked calmly as he watched her look out the window. When she turned to him he was greeted with a pair of sad gold eyes. They were familiar like he had seen them on someone before, But he couldn't place it.

"You're the vampire who found me?" She questioned softly, her voice just above a whisper. Godric nodded and moved a bit closer to the side of the bed. He could smell her now. Not her blood, her skin, apart from the smell of the soap used to clean her there was the smell of rain. It reminded him of times when the earth grew really hot and when the rain comes, you can smell it in the air.

"You fell from the somewhere on our car"

"Thank you …for helping me" she said avoiding the question again. He frowned. Her avoiding his questions making him more suspicious. "Who are you? She then asked

"Godric." He replied. "At least tell me your name."

There was a pause, as it thought about it. And he moved closer to her so he was now sitting on the side of the bed looking at her curiously, he could feel heat radiating from her skin, he wanted to touch it.

"Ayanna Samaras" she said quietly.

Samaras. Godric repeated the name in his head. It was so familiar. Then it clicked who she was or at least who her father was. Her father had come to him when his daughter went missing two year ago, asking if his vampires where the cause. He also helped him with his search for her.

"Where have you been?" Godric asked softly looking at her. She was not the same as the picture he had been shown. In that picture she was happy with bright golden eyes and a smile that reached her eyes and a healthy glow to her skin. Now she seemed only to be a ghost of her former self. Sunken eyes with black rings around them, chapped lips and overly skinny. Bandages covered her arms and one on her neck. The gunshot wound he couldn't see but smell.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"I've been looking for you" he said looking right in her eyes, which widen and a look of fear appeared in them and she tensed instantly. She swallowed hard and started to inch away from him, when he realized he said it wrong he took her hand.

"Your father… I have been keeping an eye out for you; there is no need to be afraid." She relaxed slightly but the look of fear still in her eye, he found himself not liking it. His voice softened. "He and the others of your kind came to me looking for you."

She still regarded him with suspicion she didn't say anything. It was obvious that she was kidnapped; if she wasn't her reaction would have been dramatically different. He ran his thumb over her wrists where he held gently and felt the heat on his hand. In the back of his mind he wondered if they all gave off this heat. She pulled her hand away and he felt a loss but the lingering heat remained; and he found that he like it and looked down at his hand. It wasn't as pale as before a slight hint of pink.

"Burning ones" the names suited them he thought, but this burning wasn't painful.

Ayanna POV

I saw him enter from the corner of my eye I looked out the window. I didn't need to look at him directly to tell what he was; the feeling of power rolling off him was enough for me to know he was a very old very powerful vampire. I tensed slightly as the nurse left us alone together, but winced as my body groaned in pain.

"It is good to see that you are alright" Was the first thing he said to me, his voice was smooth and calming turning my head to him I just stared. He was beautifully pale with calm blue-green eyes and dark brown hair. I've never seen a vampire in real life; always being warned to be careful if I did run into any.

It was a small banter back and forth. I never felt uncomfortable until he said.

"I've been looking for you" I tensed and fear filled me up quickly as I inched away from him ready to run if anything. He grabbed my hand. Cold. And explained his statement. I frowned an. My father; my heart ached at the thought of him and my little sister.

"I want to go home" I whispered my hands as my hands shook, I moved out his grasp. He paused for a second then opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened and a nurse came in with a small metal tray.

"Sorry to interrupt" she said with a small smile. "I just want another blood sample from you" she held up a needle. My eyes widen and I panicked as she came closer.

"Now need to worry dear it won't hurt a bit." I shrieked and pushed her away hitting the tray out her hand.

"No!" I jumping off the bed, I stumbled trying to get my footing as pain shot through my body, but bumped into Godric headfirst. I whimpered as the IV stand fell and was ripped out my arm and the oxygen tube held my head. I tried to push past him but he grabbed her around the waist gently but firmly.

"No! Let go!" I screamed tears rolling down my face. "No more needles! No!" I sobbed out. He held me closer to his body as I cried still pushing to get away but he didn't budge.

"I think it would be best to wait until another time" I hear him say to the nurse who sat wide eyed in the corner where she fell. I heard the scrambling of feet as she left and the door closed as my legs gave out and I fell on my knees and whimpered in pain. Still sobbing I clutched his shirt shaking, my heart pounding in my ears.

"There is no danger here little seraph. You are safe" he murmured in my ear and I felt him stroke my hair gently his cold skin against my heated one. The pain felt like it was making me my body fall apart and the fear still clung to me like a second skin. And a small wave of calm fell over me my sobs quieted as I knelt there in the arms of this vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>I have always depended on the kindness of strangers<strong>

**Tennessee Williams**

* * *

><p><strong>its a bit of a cute chapter XD but as always Review! Speaking of reviews -_- i need more...please? it helps with writing<strong>

**-RN**


	5. Home and Magic

**Hi my loves :) i didn'****t dessert you i just had writers block and work! bu im back now and here the next chapter :) **

**Oh i love that I'm on all of yor alerts makes me feel special but i REALLY REALLY need more reviews i do the happy dance when i read them! dont you want me to to do the happy dance?**

* * *

><p>My next few days after my -small panic attack were spent in a whirl of blurry consciousness, vivid nightmares and the black pit that is unconsciousness. The first time I woke up feeling groggy and so heavy I could barely move my arms and legs, when I looked down I say black restraints on my wrist, bile immediately rose to my mouth and the monitor beside me started going wild. That's when the nurse came in looking at me with a sad smile, her eyes filled with pity. I blink and groaned and felt the prick of a needle in my arm willed my hand to move away but it refused. I gasped in frustration again and felt my eye lids closing and I fell into sleep once again which once again where plagued by nightmares.<p>

The next time in woke up it was to a very angry conversation. I couldn't hear what the where saying because everything that reached my ears slurred and I couldn't open my eyes so I let out a soft groan and the conversation stop instantly. I twitched as I felt a hand touch my arms, gently rubbing.

"Aya" the voice said-clearer now- it was familiar so very familiar. "My sweet Aya" the hand pet my hair gently. I forced my eyes open and shifted a much as possible to see who it was. The face slowly came into view and I saw the loving green eyes I grew up looking at. I lurched forward instantly trying to get to him but it made me look like I was having a fit. He held me gently and I felt tears running down my face and my body shook gently.

"Mr. Samaras. You shouldn't have woken her up…" someone said. I felt his chest rumble from a soft growl.

"I'm taking her home so let me sign whatever I have to!"

"Sir you can't-"he cut her off. "I can do whatever the hell I want! She is my daughter and under my care!" he snapped and I heard her shuffle out. He sighed and held me tighter.

"I'm so sorry my little one" he whispers and I whimpered in response I felt him gently pull the IV out of my arm and ran his fingers over the inside o my elbows and he hissed. "You'll be home soon."

The door opened again and more shuffling,

"Mr. Samaras," another male voice said. "I recommend you let her stay here for a few more days and even see a therapist."

"No and that is final. Now where are the papers?" The doctors sighed and my dad let go I saw him signed the papers the doctor left and he turned back to me with a pained smile. "I'm so sorry Aya, I should have…I was so worried…I." He sighed again and a nurse came in to help me change as I still didn't have much control of my body. She pulled on an oversized shirt and a pair of pj's bottoms.

My father came back in. "you have a visitor" he says softly with a tight smile and moved from the door and Godric walked in a sad smile on his face.

"I am glad you're going home Ayanna." He said softly and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. I nodding and tried to smile but it came out wrong. He was just like I remember even though it wasn't that long since I'd last seen him, he was still so stunning.

"Godric called me and informed me of your where about" my father said. "For that I am in great debt to you" he looked at Godric.

"There is no need, you are my friend and I saw the way you grieved for her" Godric replied still staring at me "your father loves you very much."

"Thank you" I said voice coming out hoarse. He nodded and my dad took me up gently I buried my face into his shirt and he walked out of the room and out of the hospital to the car.

"Ah" he sighs and looks over his shoulder. "Would you mind terribly old friend if you could just support her in the back…I don't think the drugs have worn off yet" dad asked as he slide mw into the back seat. Most of my body was still sluggish and heavy so I couldn't move right. Godric sat beside me so I wouldn't be flying around.

"Pardon" he mumbled as he slid his cold hand around my waist to hold me up, my head lolled on his shoulder and I felt him tense.

I mumbled and apology but felt him shake his head.

"There is nothing to apologize for little one"

* * *

><p><strong>Godric POV<strong>

He wasn't sure when he started to feel it-the small need to see to her safety. Maybe it was when she clung to him; after seeing a simple needle or after, when she held tightly to his shirt when she was sedated. Maybe it was the tingling heat from her skin that soaked through his shirt and warmed his chest and the smell that lingered on his skin or the urge to see if _every _part of her was that hot or smelled that refreshing. Whatever it was it made him come back every night for the few days she was in the hospital. He wouldn't wake her but just sit and watch over her, he did this even after alerting her father of her where about. Sometime she just laid there, her skin a bit healthier than before but not by much- other time she was restless and scared even in her sleep. He would see the ball of her eye rolling around under her eye lids in a panic.

He remember one night distinctly where she was twitching wildly and had let out a terrified scream her eyes flew open but they where glazed, unseeing and disturbing. He was at her side instantly, he stroked her hair soothingly and whispered calming words in a long forgotten tongue, even though she whimpered it calmed her and she closed her eyes but kept but the twitch. He stayed with her until the sun rose that night, unable to tear himself away and leave her all alone like that. She looked so fragile; she still did even now as she rested on his shoulder he resisted the urge to stroke the tantalizingly hot skin on her back to make her know that he is here for her. Strangely enough, these though didn't bother him They where unlike him yes, but he didn't see them as _bad_.

He looked down at her, then up to the man in front of him, a man older than him by far. He remembers when he first saw him in the forest then when he first met him a few hundred years later. After three thousand years on earth he had started to wonder how he had not wanted to end it…after seeing so much destruction and death. Those however where put to an end when he found out about the man's family. Maybe that's what he was missing Godric thought. He had his childe but he had never found what Aileron had he supposed that was it.

But then again seraphim from what he had learned where very family oriented, choosing to run in small groups of brothers and sisters than live a life of solitudes like vampires. They where gentle souls from what he had been shown by his friend, but where hunted by vampire and werewolves alike; for their blood and flesh, so there numbers have dwindles over the years. Aileron never told him what their blood and flesh did and he had never met a vampire or werewolf who has; as the where destroyed by the others before they even had a chance to know. But he assumed that it was sacred to them just as vampire blood is to vampires.

A small noise broke him from his thoughts and he looked down at the fragile seraph resting on him she was asleep. He wondered briefly what her wings looked like, as he looked away to the opening gates of her home. The car drove to a modern home, with dark grey outside and lighter gray trimming and a wraparound porch with a swing bench at the front. It was far away from the hustle and bustle of the city and surrounded by a forest.

Aileron stopped at the front of the home and got out to take her from him. He almost didn't want to let her go. Almost. Godric stepped out following at Aileron beckon but stopped at the door step and cleared his throat.

"Ahh yes that little problem," aileron chuckled softly, "please come in Godric and have a seat." he finished as he set her on the couch. Godric stepped into the quiet home and sat watching as the man gently lifted the shirt to reveal the bandage then slowly peeled it off and started to remove the stitches. Ayanna hissed and her eyes flew opened and she let out a pained whimper.

"My friend you may want to go outside for this" Aileron said not looking up at him but concentrating on the wound that looked like it was still fresh.

"It hurts!" she whimpered again a tear making its way down her face as blood started to flow from the wound. Godric felt his fangs come out from the smell and he was out the house in an instant shutting the door behind him and going into the forest where he couldn't smell her blood. His throat burn at the thought of the smell and he took a deep unnecessary breath to control himself and brought his fangs back into his gums. He stood there for awhile waiting until it was safe.

Then the forest started to rustle around him and chirp with it was being blown by a wind he couldn't feel, it was almost like a breathe of life was sent into the forest. A pulse of magic was felt in the air and it seemed to run through everything, even him. He stood there looking around at it never seeing anything like it before, even the moss on the fallen tree trunk seem to glow in the light of the moon. And just as suddenly as it started it stopped and the night was still once again. He had also known Seraphim where very magical begins though he had never been fortunate enough to even witness it, until now that is.

"Godric it is safe to come back inside now." he heard Aileron say and he took his time and walked back to the house, thinking about what he had just seen and felt.. When he re-entered he saw that she was sitting up her hair out now falling in curls around her face. She looked fully healed the scars and bruises gone leaving her brown skin smooth and flawless.

"The council will want to see you" aileron said to him as he sat down again and he raised an eyebrow.

"I did not have a hand in anything I thought we established that already." Aileron sighed, shook his head placed a hand on Ayanna's leg.

"Let me put her to bed safely for we will have to discuss this; for they are worried." He stands and helps Ayanna to her feet.

"Good night Godric" she said softly eye downcast.

"Good night Ayanna" He replied and gave her a small smile and watched her ascend the staircase slowly her shoulder hunched over begin lead by her father. He felt pity for the poor girl now and a need to find whoever did this to _his_ seraph and rip their throats out. He gave a soft growl both at the unusual feeling and those evil humans; if they were lucky their deaths would be swift.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it lol a better look into what a seraph is and Godric has naughty thoughts ;) heheh anyways <strong>

**REVIEW and I'll send you s picture of a cookie with your name on it :)**

**-RN**


	6. Conium Brew and Messis

***Nervous wave* Hey there turtle doves. i am SO unbelievable sorry! I just left you guys high and dry and I understand if you all hate me and want to leave me! *bawl* please forgive me. **

**I don't have a good excuse except i just lost my muse. . . but I'm back now so hopefully you guy are still with me. And thank you for those of you who still but me on alert even though I haven't updated in a hella long time. :)**

**Anyways onward with the story. **

**again i deeply apologize!**

* * *

><p><em>It's dark and cold. They covered the windows that gave the small sliver of light. <em>

_My hands are numb and sticky. Why are they so sticky and wet? _

_I can't see straining my eyes in the dark room. A chill passed over my body and a light flickered on allowing my arms to become viable for a few seconds at a time. There was blood red and glistening as it poured from the soft spot inside my elbows. Plastic tubes running off into the darkness were jammed under my skin haphazardly; blood pooling around the outside running down dripping off my fingers._

_I whimpered, struggling but, couldn't move._

"_You thought you'd escape did you?" a voiced hissed from the darkness. _

"_Thought you'd run into daddy's arms and you'd be safe and sound?" I began struggling more. I was out they couldn't hurt me anymore. Was I all just some twisted scene I dreamt up? It felt so real . . . so warm _

"_You'll never –really- leave us not after all we've been through" a hand from the darkness stroked my hair roughly pulling at the strands. I begin to sob _

"_Please; please" I mumbled; bile rising in my throat. They laughed. Laughed at the pain. Their laughter grew drowning out my sobs; I curled up as much as possible the light flickered rapidly before shattering shards raining over me. Slicing my skin; leaving me again, in the darkness. Their laughter continued. And I screamed._

I was screaming. It was still dark and arms where wrapped around me mumbled words reached my ears; I felt my arms moving wildly.

"Let go please! " I felt my body wrench itself out of the grasp only to be tackled to the ground. "Please!" I begged again crawling against the floor but the arms wouldn't let go. I sobbed again; and felt bile rise into my mouth slipping over my lips. I coughed, vomiting up whatever was left in my stomach. My energy waning. My mind and body was still in a panic, when a warm sensation wrapping itself around my. It was soothing and a familiar presence filled me.

The panic seeped away slowly leaving only the presence; and I slowly came around the bright light finally reaching my eyes.

My father was above me; eye wide and worried.

"Aya?" my name was said hesitantly. "Aya love"

My eyes darted around the room…looking for the darkness; the tubing; waiting for the voice again. It didn't come.

"Daddy?" my voice sounded foreign to me; my eyes clouded with tears. He pulled me into his embrace and rubbed my back as I curled into him his warmth seeping into me.

"It's alright love. I'm here" he cooed. I didn't have enough energy to cry again. Just lying there on his chest would do. It felt like an eternity passed as we sat there. I never once shut my eyes.

* * *

><p>It's been a week. or was it a month? I'm not sure anymore everything just blends into a muddle pathetic way of life. Maybe I should have stayed. At least then I wouldn't be looking over my shoulder waiting for someone to snatch me away again. It was no way to live. Always tense never able to sleep more than a few minutes at a time before I find myself on that table or in that cell. I shuddered but was cut off from the depressing thought by a hand on my shoulder.<p>

"Aya. The council is here" my dad sad softly his face tight with worry, "nikcoli and Joshua are here to see you."

I nodded not really caring but followed him out into the living room where they sat. The _Torrens Sapientia _or the council for short. Some of the oldest Seraphs in the world, there were about 8 of them the last time checked. In reality they are just a bunch of batty old coots who felt the need to keep tabs on us. I sat down nervously in front of them not liking the tension rolling off of them.

Joshua was the first to speak. He looked pretty young maybe around his early thirties but in truth he was around six thousand years old. With his curly black hair and hard green eyes he looked at me making me sink into the couch.

"Who took you?" he asked. I shrunk back even more looking away. I didn't know. "Answer the question child!" he snapped

"Joshua do not be so rough" nikcoli chimed in after a tense moment of silence. "The child is obviously still shaken." He looked over at me with a seemingly patient smile. But I knew better. I've heard of nikcoli ruthlessness and cunning, the devious personality under his bright brown eyes and seemingly soft persona.

"She doesn't know who they were!" My father defended me. Bless him.

Joshua tsked sending him a glare but pressed on. "Where were you taken? How is it that we could not find you? Even now as you sit quivering before us I cannot feel your presence."

"Yes" nikcoli said thoughtfully, "that is rather disconcerting. Aileron can you feel your bond?" he question father. I didn't need to look at him to know the answer.

"Conium Brew" I mumbled softly. I hiss followed my answer. Conium or Hemlock; while its poisonous to humans it works as a deterrent for us selling us off from out bonds

"They know more about us than we thought" Nick murmured he face darkened. "How did you escape?"

"I . . . stabbed one when" I swallowed roughly remembering the blood on my hands and arms. My hand started to shake and I looked away.

"Were there others?" asked Joshua. "What about the area where you were kept?"

"I don't. I don't remember."

"What did they want with you?!" he barked, "answer me you fool of a child there are other ways to get the information we seek" he hissed stepping forward menacingly. It happened quickly one moment my father was beside me the next he was thrown up against the wall by Nik and two sets of growls filled the room. Joshua grabbed my arms and I let out a scream as he went through my mind without a care.

Memories flashed behind my eyelids and I felt weak and violated. It was over as soon as it began though and when he let go I slumped against my chair head lolling forward listlessly.

"A _messis._" was all he said. 'They took the blood. They took the wings." He turned away and hurried out quickly leaving Nik to finish up.

I didn't hear what was said next but felt my body being picked up gently; before spot began popping p in my vision i whimpered and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo yeah there you go. I'll defiantly port more! and i give you guys permission to cuss me out if i don't. :)<strong>

**Thanks again **

**Review, Rant, Rate and Favorite!**

**-RN**


End file.
